


天生我屌必有用

by betty5271



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of every dong has its day by zarathuse.<br/>
zarathuse作品《every dong has its day》中譯。</p><p><i>船不在大，傍流則行。</i><br/>
——中國古諺（？）</p><p>（或，一萬兩千字的老二笑話。）</p><p>字數：一萬兩千</p>
            </blockquote>





	天生我屌必有用

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [every dong has its day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377842) by [zrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrt/pseuds/zrt). 



　　他們搞這些復仇者的事兒至今也差不多六個月了，作為團隊的一員，Tony實在獲益良多，譬如說人一般地成長、情緒上地發展、學習真正尊重自己和他人以及他媽的等等有的沒的，而這大概是當Tony發現Steve有個小老二卻毫不在意的原因。

　　嗯，好吧。他或許有 _一點點_ 在意，但不會是以停止Steve作為他去洗澡幻想第一名的那種方式。只是幻想……改變了。Tony是他媽的天才——修正想像以合乎難以預料的資訊這種事他能夠處理。他花了二十分鐘悲嘆失去那具有假設根據的Steve美國隊長超級大老二，乾掉一杯或五杯以悼念，然後開始推想所有他們能度過性感愉悅時光的方法，儘管——或是因為——Steve那毫不驚異的天賦。

　　他開始編列真正的清單，不過第39項稍微分散了他的注意力，JARVIS以「一般禮儀」為由怒氣沖沖地拒絕再轉錄任何內容（天啊，Tony那時到底是多醉才會決定把他的AI造得如此尖酸刻薄、惡言惡語而且大不列顛？）不管怎樣。Tony有兩隻手而只有一隻在忙，所以他抓起手機自行輸入第40到112。

　　接下來幾天他不時重新訪問清單，想到什麼新點子就加進去。（Steve身穿無袖背心還有1940年代風格奇怪短褲的訓練課程頗具啟發性，他發現）這周結束後Tony擁有三百四十二個無與倫比的點子，並決定他準備好進行下一步：說服Steve盡可能多試試裡頭的項目，特別是第274項。

-

　　事實上，Tony終於發現Steve的這件事讓他寬心不少。

　　那解釋了很多事情，比方Steve為何老是抗拒Tony的完美行動。他 _當然_ 會拒絕Tony，如果他懷有秘密的陰莖不安全感。Tony是個非常有自我意識的傢伙（別笑，Pepper，他徹徹底底是），他知道他有時表現得像個自以為是的混蛋。Steve很可能認為Tony會把他踢下床或大肆宣傳或至少取笑他。

　　這表示，說真的，他們還有很多對方不了解的狗屁。Tony可能不是世界最友善的人，但他也不是那種會邀請某人到他褲子裡的派對後，嘲笑他們帶的酒的那種爛貨。

　　（事實上這有點侮辱人。不是Steve認為Tony膚淺的部分，因為老實說，Tony有幾分是。例如，Tony徹底欣賞Steve這個人，也準備好感情上的承諾等等諸如此類，不過他也非常欣賞Steve _超他媽的火辣_ 之處。

　　不過說真的，Tony是天殺的天才。Steve應該早就了解：  
　　一、Tony聰明得足以知曉有個巨屌不是超棒性愛的先決條件。  
　　二、就算Tony對伴侶的配備大小有些蠢煩惱，那也不構成困擾。創造性的解決問題是他的專長。他在 _山洞_ 裡建造第一個鋼鐵人原型。只用了 _一箱爛渣_ 。他十分確定他可以隨隨便便就做出一些情趣玩具。）

　　其結果為：現在Tony確實了解他之前所有的色誘嘗試皆以失敗告終的原因（即所謂Steve特別迷你的迷你Steve），他可以修改作戰計畫以確保勝利。

　　他所須要做的只是想出如何讓Steve了解， _巧妙委婉地_ ，Tony並不在意男人吊起來的角度、他天賦的大小、他寶貝的尺寸、他小蛇的樣式、他管子的體積等等等等。

　　……或許Tony需要呼叫援助。

-

　　Natasha沒什麼幫助。

　　持平而論，Tony太擔心於別使Steve尷尬，在保密方面或許做得有點過火。不過他推測保密比較好，因為你知道什麼會 _阻止_ 某人搞上一個傢伙嗎？告訴他所有同事他的老二有多小。他們還說Tony不了解人際關係呢。

　　某個只有他們倆在大宅的中午，他於廚房強留她聽。她在微波爐旁用叉子憤怒地戳著保麗龍碗內的泡麵。Tony藏起一抹微笑；她煮不出個渣的事實是他最喜歡她的部分。這讓她有一點點不那麼駭人地能幹。

　　「它們全結成一塊兒，」她在他走向前靠上吧台時道。「我不認為水應該像那樣沸。」

　　「別怪我。Stark Industries不做微波爐。」

　　「太平凡？」

　　「無聊，」Tony附和。他伸手揪住容器，拽至面前重新整整塑膠蓋。「就放個一兩分鐘吧，看會不會變軟。」

　　「好吧。」Natasha聽來沒被說服，不管怎樣，她退後，坐在廚房桌上等待。

　　Tony留在吧台邊用短禿的指甲緊張地輕叩保麗龍。令人驚訝的是那無法幫助他想出更加含蓄地詢問Natasha性生活的方法。

　　痛苦、冗長的幾秒鐘後，他終於脫口而出，「你有和某個人交往過，而他……呃，你知道。沒那麼……可觀嗎？」

　　沒有回應，他隔著肩膀瞟了她一眼以確定她看起來不像被冒犯或攪擾或怎樣。Natasha通常都很冷靜對待個人問題，不過Tony從未問過如此 _個人_ 的，甚至在之前他不時遇見——不是情不自禁地檢查——她做某些性感事兒如伸展或彎曲或朝著Loki的臉忍者踢之際。

　　Natasha僅像被逗樂，她逮住他的視線對他揚起一道眉。

　　「你的意思是在床上？你在尋求忠告嗎，Stark？」

　　「不是，」他拖長語調，轉身面向她。「說真的你那自動假設有點侮辱我。我的意思是——你有沒有和某個人睡過，而他沒多少料，你知道，在這下面。」他用手揮過他的褲襠，以防他過於含蓄。

　　「沒有。不過我肯定有和 _這上面_ 沒料的人談過話。」她叩叩額頭。「譬如說現在這位。」

　　Tony舉手投降。

　　「好吧，好吧，行。太個人了，抱歉。只是，」他聳肩。「有個傢伙，我想要讓他知道我喜歡他原來的樣子。」

　　「說真的？」

　　「沒錯。」

　　Natasha對他覷起雙眼，臉上是那種當她用迷惑人的小槍槍管瞄準時的認真表情，讓Tony覺得她能看透自己。或她正打算射殺他。

　　兩者皆讓他覺得不自在地暴露無遺，他回身捅捅正在櫃台上冷卻的麵碗。

　　「我想這大概好了，」他道。「不過如果我是你，我可能會就吃碗麥片或啥的。」

　　「謝了。還有嘿，」她在他轉身離開時喚道，「關於你那傢伙。記住：人們通常都不喜歡自己的缺陷被提起，就算你是一片好意。只要確保他知道你很享受。」

　　大概是不錯的建議，但只能在Tony _業已_ 達到那部分的時候實行，而他還沒，這就是整個問題的首要之處。

　　他知道這是Natasha所能給他的最佳建議了，除非他提供他不願意給出的更多細節，因此他只微笑道，「我會記住的，謝了。」

-

　　Tony下一個找Clint。

　　這次他試圖強調他在擔心如何搞上他，而不是他真搞上的時候會發生的事，不過他可能做得有些過火，因為Clint一副被嚇到的樣子還分別問了三次Tony是否在挑逗他。

　　終於，Clint似乎是聽懂了。

　　他靠回沙發墊若有所思地敲著牙齒。

　　「哼嗯，」他道。「沒錯，我看到問題所在了。一方面，你想要他放心你不在意他的老二尺寸。但另一方面，你不想要因為提起這點使他對此更有自我意識。提及你不在意尺寸就強調了他的小，同時暗中強化了他的小老二是個 _問題_ 的意念，儘管小但你還是去要喜歡。」

　　Tony啜了口飲料，感到十分驚訝。他不應該驚訝；Clint是個聰明的傢伙。他們都很聰明，或許除了Thor以外，他並不真的需要因為，嗯， _Thor_ 。只是有時很容易忘記Clint在超級間諜學校有等同於心理學博士的學位，因為有媒體在附近的時候他老是要歪著屁股站彎曲他的二頭肌。

　　「沒錯，」Tony點頭道。「完全正確。但我不能啥都不說否則他永遠不會跟我做愛了。」

　　「你確定他拒絕你是因為他的不安全感嗎？你有沒有想過或許是因為他不是那樣子喜歡你？」

　　Tony眨眨眼。「沒有。」

　　他媽的什麼蠢問題。他收回前面所有Clint很聰明的想法。好像心理學是真的領域似的。

　　Clint捋了把頭髮。「當然不是。好吧，嗯。你可以試試在他面前講些你的前情人的事兒？不是以噁心自誇的方式，」他97%無道理地對他擺了個意有所指的臉色，「但你知道，你和漂亮模特兒到處混的花花公子名聲在外。你每天都和黑寡婦在一起——你是美國隊長最好的朋友！那傢伙很可能認為你期望完美肉體吶。讓他知道你沒那麼膚淺。」

　　「哇噢。那真是個……非常好的建議。」

　　Clint皺眉。「別一副吃驚的樣子。」

　　但Tony早已在離開起居室的途中，他經過時心不在焉地拍拍Clint的肩頭。他會給他買輛新車或啥的以表達他的感謝之情。現在他要去找Steve。

-

　　Tony終於追蹤到Steve時，他正在大宅不計其數的某個陽台地板畫著厚重濃黑的鉛筆素描。

　　Tony在他身旁坐下，剛剛好在沒人可以指責他靠得太近的距離。

　　「你不應該上色嗎？」

　　Steve端詳他，用那種讓Tony很肯定Steve _的確_ 那樣子喜歡他的方式歪嘴微笑。那也讓Tony——有其他反應，不過那完全偏離現在的主題。

　　「可能吧，」Steve道，「不過我在試著上陰影。看到了嗎？」

　　他傾斜紙張讓Tony看他細緻的交錯線條。

　　「真不錯。」Tony注視的同時，Steve的手指曳過紙張，把一排整齊的交叉線變為朦朧的波紋。「所以，呃。怎麼了？我今天都沒真的見到你。」

　　「噢，我今早必須和Thor去整聖猶大的事情。」

　　Steve皺起鼻子。他不是對那些癌症病童皺鼻子，Tony知道。Steve他媽的 _愛死_ 癌症病童了。還有嬰兒跟老人跟三足犬跟所有那類的狗屁。如果Fury肯的話， Steve很有可能奉獻他所有的空檔為那些醜到沒人要領養的小孩在孤兒院做志工之類。

　　但那類活動總是有大量記者，Steve是Tony遇過最討厭媒體的人。

　　「哦，但你能責怪他們想要照這張漂亮臉蛋嗎？」他伸手掐弄Steve的臉頰，陽剛且柏拉圖地，絕對沒有轉化成討人厭的流連愛撫。Steve過了好些時候才拍掉他的手，對著他的畫作低下頭，淺淺笑著。他的頭髮在夕陽下呈金紅色，Tony好想要，親他。

　　相反地，他道：「吶我曾經和一個大概有十二吋老二的小子睡過。」

　　Steve猝然一動，意外地畫了筆粗黑的線條直至紙張邊緣。哼啊。或許Tony應該轉換得好一點？不過要從癌症病童接到大雕還真困難，所以Tony並沒有為畫作感到太難過。Steve最後會感謝他的。

　　「說真的，那簡直像他媽的番茄醬罐，你可能會認為很棒，但實際上恐怖的要命。首先，他似乎認為有根大屌代表他可以單單躺著，讓 _我_ 做所有的工作。我兩隻腳都抽筋了那懶惰的混帳。」

　　Steve發出被扼住的聲音，但他仍低著頭所以Tony無法真正看到他的臉。他狀似滿臉通紅，不過也有可能只是夕陽的紅光。

　　「還有，」Tony繼續，「他就是——太大了，我想。人類的身體只設計用來容納那麼多。我需要用相當多的潤滑油，覺得從頭到尾都像在拉屎，我知道Clint喝醉的時候是怎麼說我的，不過我要鄭重聲明我完全沒有嗜糞症。」他停了下來。「等等，你知道嗜糞症是啥嗎？你在網路上學到那部分了沒？」

　　「 _是的_ ，」Steve道，嗓音緊繃。「我知道。你告訴我這些有什麼原因嗎？」

　　「我不知道。這些似乎是你會想要知道的事兒。」

　　「這個嘛，我不想。」

　　Tony緊張地用手指敲擊陽台地板。Steve很明顯聽起來不像在學習如何以正確的方式接受他的身體然後對Tony敞開心房和／或雙腿。事實上，他聽起來有些氣惱。他是不是漏掉了Tony說一英呎雞巴先生是糟糕的交媾經驗那部分？

　　「關於你的畫，我很抱歉，」一時半刻尷尬的沉默後，Tony道。

　　Steve聳聳肩。「沒關係。我只是畫著玩。反正太陽比例不太對。」

　　他是對的。太陽太大了，讓畫作其餘的部分看起來有些不平衡。如果Steve是別人的話，此刻將是Tony笑笑並碰碰手臂告訴他他是自己最大的批評家那張畫真是不可思議的部分。但Steve並不沽名釣譽。他不玩那種遊戲。

　　問題在於，Tony想， _他_ 玩。Tony幾乎花了他所有的成年時光在耍那種把戲。沒了那些腳本，他難以知曉該如何反應。

　　所以Tony只說，「是啊，有一點。不管怎樣我很喜歡。如果你要丟掉它之類，你想你可以給我嗎？」

　　Steve給了他一臉高興卻不解的表情，彷彿 _Tony是_ 那個難以理解的人。彷彿。這些日子Tony是本攤開的可悲書卷，每一頁僅僅寫著 **你知道我迷戀你成這樣有多丟臉嗎，STEVE ROGERS** 的五十號粗體字。不幸地，Steve似乎天殺的不知道怎麼讀。

　　Steve小心翼翼地從筆記簿撕下那一頁，Tony堅持要他簽名，他乖乖地將姓名縮寫潦草簽在角落。之後，他們在舒適的沉默中坐著一同觀賞夕陽，如果Tony的屁股沒開始發麻，Steve也非仍看起來困惑多於高興的話，那可能會令人作嘔地浪漫。

-

　　所以：Natasha的建議良好卻無用，Clint的建議操蛋去吧。

　　說句公道話，Tony決定進一步思考，他沒真的照字面上遵循Clint的建議。Tony試圖指出有大老二並不自動等同於在床上表現優秀，但Steve可能認為他在取笑他什麼的。或是，他和很多大雕男搞過，他有資格對十二英吋嗤之以鼻。誰他媽的知道。

　　不管怎樣，Tony在接下來的幾天努力不懈，強調在胯部的「完美肉體」對他而言沒那麼重要。

　　星期一，他道，「吶我曾和一個只有一顆蛋蛋的小子打過砲。那棒透了。」Steve差點兒摔破手中的玻璃杯，並在剩下的晚餐時間拒絕和Tony說話。

　　星期四，他道，「我有一次和某個傢伙睡，他有道摩托車意外造成的、長至老二的疤。真是個超級小壞蛋。」Steve無視他，不過他打沙包的力道變得有些凶暴。

　　星期日，他道，「我曾經和一個有痔瘡的傢伙做過愛。那……有點噁爛，說實話，不過他提供美妙的小頭所以我不介意。」Natasha對他大吼，要他停止用噁心的故事打斷團隊電影夜，Thor問什麼是痔瘡，而Steve只是滿面困惑。Tony試圖對上他的視線鼓勵地微笑，但Steve堅毅地定睛於 _羅賓漢也瘋狂_ （難以理解地，Thor最愛的電影）。 

　　Tony在那之後放棄了，因為Clint持續對他擺出「你個蠢蛋」的表情，那完全沒有道理，Clint就是最先提供他此等可怕建議的人；而Natasha不時以他作為混蛋時的專用方式瞪著他，這也完全沒道理，因為這是Tony人生中第一次積極地想友善行事。

　　所以沒錯，Clint的建議一文不值。

　　只剩下Bruce和Thor了，考慮到上周Thor被踢出商場，因為他和一台販賣機展開拳賽——當它試圖「吃他的黃金，」的時候，所以實際上只剩下Bruce。

-

　　回想起來，Tony可能沒以他確切應當處置的方法辦事。

　　「所以，」他道，傾身越過Bruce肩頭瞧那委實了不起的東西，Bruce利用的是Tony上周帶回家的最新Stark Industries原型機。有個差不多智力相當的人在周遭棒極了。

　　Bruce無視他。

　　「所以，」Tony再試一次。「你有個女朋友，對吧？或者在你變成渾身綠色的憤怒怪獸而必須跑路前有。」

　　Bruce握起拳頭深呼吸然後繼續無視他。

　　「但你們倆在你開始變成浩克後還是有在一起一陣子，對吧？」Tony頓了頓。下部份的主題有幾分敏感，他想要處理得適當得體。「你有在你是浩克的時候做過嗎？因為那似乎會導致一些尷尬話題關乎你在平常形態時該如何達到標準而我只是很好奇怎麼——」

　　大約在此刻龐大的綠色手臂抓住了Tony的衣領將他狠狠扔過房間。

-

　　幾小時後他抵達醫務室，有著偏頭痛跟Nick Fury堅持不苟言笑的臉低頭瞪著他。

　　「你見鬼的是在想什麼，Stark？」

　　Tony告訴他。

　　他才說到「可是你看這事兒是那時我發現Steve的陰莖」Fury冷峻的獨眼以正常人類處於極度恐懼時的狀態抽搐，他急急揮手打斷他。

　　「算了，我完全不想知道。」

　　「掃興鬼，」Tony咕噥。然後他靈機一動，在醫院床上興奮地稍稍坐起身。Fury很火辣，如果你喜歡禿頭跟瘋子的話；他可能很有經驗。或許他知道——

　　「想都別想。」

　　「啥？」

　　「不管你要說什麼，我都不想聽。」他傾身用毫不溫柔的手指捅著Tony臉側主要疼痛來源。「也別以為頭上的瘀傷可以讓你逃過明天的訓練。」

　　「這團隊我最愛的部分為，即使你是名義上的主導你還是設法達到了公開意見交流。」

　　Fury哼了聲。「名義上，我的渾球。我只希望我能把你們這群白痴廉價賣掉。跟Banner道歉，解決你和Rogers的狗屁事，還有看在他媽的份上，什麼都不要 _告訴_ 我。」

　　Fury不等回應直接走出房間，黑色皮風衣在他身後展開，Tony真希望那看起來別那麼該死的有型。Tony習慣去憎惡權威，只是基於一般原則，而Fury屢屢對他的計畫落井下石，藉著他的幹練理智跟傲慢還有基本上了不起到難以去討厭。

　　Tony倒回枕頭慘烈地哀嚎。操他的人生，老兄，說真的。

-

　　翌晨，Tony去找Thor。

　　他不知道為什麼。儘管他在敲Thor的門，Tony仍明白這是個可怕的主意。Thor是他媽的北歐神祇；他大概不曉得陰莖還會脹成「Mjolnir」以外的尺寸。

　　但此刻Tony只能孤注一擲。他昨晚作了個貨真價實的、關於吸吮Steve小老二的春夢，他清理好前去早餐時Steve _就在那兒_ ，和Natasha大笑微笑，和平常一樣作個具有全能魅力的混蛋拒絕投入Tony的懷抱，即便Tony以優格和香蕉作為早餐，盡可能充滿性暗示地同時吃它們。（還有他是Tony Stark，所以他媽的極度充滿性暗示。）

　　Thor打開門，他正把軟管裡的某物噴在鬍子上到一半。

　　「啊啊，」他燦爛地笑道。「吾友Tony！你的拜訪正是時候，我發現我需要援助。」

　　他遞出軟管。Tony眨著眼接下。 _VO5熱油護髮_ 。操他媽的是怎樣？

　　「米德加德的水不如阿斯加德般新鮮，」Thor毫不難為情地道。「我發現這變化對我不好。Natasha向我保證把這護髮油留在鬍子上頭五分鐘便能恢復往日光澤。你可以示範如何操作手提電話的計時裝置嗎？」

-

　　天殺的。Tony的朋友全是白痴。

-

　　（他明瞭，在內心深處，他早就應該打給Pepper。她會知道該做什麼，一旦Tony解釋完問題，她就會迸出該怎麼做的五點計畫。

　　但她也會知道Tony講的是Steve。

　　然後，嗯。她的嗓音可能會變得生硬嚴肅，告訴Tony和隊友糾纏不清是個蠢主意，絕不直接叫Tony蕩貨，但見鬼地指桑罵槐。

　　可能。

　　不過也有機會她的嗓音變得溫柔同情，她會說「噢，Tony，」然後嘆氣，因為她知道他完全配不上Steve這件事根本不好笑而Tony連一點渺茫的希望都沒有。

　　Tony真的不知道他是否能應付這些。)

-

　　手段告罄，Tony決定即興發揮。

　　主要包含了大量以下：

  * 「嗯——」Tony道，淫蕩地舔著手指。「我愛死這些玉米筍了。它們的大小剛剛好。唔，有時候一穗普通的玉米就太大了，你懂嗎？我喜歡能一次將某個東西全塞進嘴裡。」 
  * 「該死，」Tony道，上演齣他如何費力抓好他的可樂罐。「誰決定鋁罐要那麼大的？如果我想要握住某個東西，我寧願能 _結實地_ 攥住它。」 
  * 「我小時候從沒喜歡過馬戲團，」Tony道，低下他的嗓音宛如在分享秘密。「大象嚇壞我了。我懼怕巨大的物體。」 
  * 「塔可鐘（譯註一）優斃了，」Tony道，熱情地揮舞他的塑膠叉匙。「看看我拿這些小銀餐具的手看起來有多大啊。我他媽的愛透了，我好愛拿小東西。那讓我覺得又強大又性感。」 



　　很他媽的蹩腳，Tony知道，他真的已經盡力了。

（譯註一）Taco Bell；美國墨西哥速食餐廳。

-

　　約莫毫無成功的一周後，Tony承認失敗。每當Tony張開嘴，Steve就開始看起來有些惶恐，Bruce還是不跟他講話，Tony估計就此打住大概會比較好，在他使團隊關係破裂——或是更糟， _Steve_ 也不跟他講話前。作為朋友總比什麼都不是好等等等等，最怪的部分為——Tony是認真的。

　　通常Tony會以出外混打個砲來振奮自己，可是單單這個想法便使他有奇異的負罪感，彷彿他對Steve不忠，或類似的荒謬想法，所以他以在大宅內生悶氣代替。從正面思考，Tony版本的生悶氣主要涉及耗在車間不是差不多而是一整天，所以他至少還有生產力。他消除了一些裝甲除冰的延宕問題，升級JARVIS新版防魔法傳輸協定。

　　他邊工作邊在腦海裡組合幻燈片。 _Tony對Steve的荒謬迷戀：回顧展_ 。他將它分解成不同階段以定出一切錯誤的起點。（第三階段。當他從無法抵擋Steve只想要跟他狠狠地幹一砲到無法抵擋Steve只心不甘情不願的尊重欣賞他這個人。還有想要跟他狠狠地幹一砲。第三階段本身並沒有那麼糟糕，但將感情引入了混亂中——新手的錯誤。）

　　Thor是那位終於抓他出來，伴隨過於響亮的問候及堅定微笑衝入地下室的人。

　　他在Tony的精密設備附近閒晃，在每個儀器邊逗留，其時間長度足以詢問半打問題，然後在Tony有空回答前移動。接著他要Tony讓他試駕他所有的車，雖然Thor自從紐約那件事和那場爆炸後就不被允許再開任何車了。當他們回來後，他假裝忘記如何使用微波爐要Tony上樓幫他弄Bagel Bites。這又煩又分散注意力又完美。

　　「嘿，聽著，」Tony道，暗中伸手再偷個Thor的小pizza。「謝謝你幫我從我腦袋裡出來。」

　　「我欣然接受你的感謝但沒有必要。」他停了會兒，整個人似乎有些委靡不振。現在Tony正在學習如何認出他在想念他那喪心病狂的弟弟的徵兆。果然：「我以前常為Loki做相同的事。他經常會花幾天的時間鎖在房間學習。他朋友不多，願意冒險承擔打擾他的後果的人更少，所以這變成是我的責任去……把他從他腦袋裡移除，如你所說。」

　　「嗯，你該死地擅長吶。」

　　Thor淡淡微笑。「也許。但我今天不是來詳談這個主題的。我比較想查明那最近攪擾你的事兒。」

　　「就是有個傢伙，」Tony道。

　　「啊，」Thor洞悉一切似地點點頭。「你是說Steve Rogers。」

　　Tony沒有噴出來，不過該死的很接近了。

　　「 _什麼_ ？」

　　「Clint建議你應該提出正試請求，不管他表示喜歡或不喜歡你。他說這是你們這兒青年的普遍做法？」

　　「差不多，我猜，但是——」

　　「我並不希望成為文化遲鈍者，」Thor繼續說，Tony懷疑他是從誰那兒學舌來這些訓話，因為聽起來他自己也不明白他所說的話的意思。「但這解決方法似乎很愚蠢。」

　　「我完全同意，好，但聽著，你怎麼——」

　　「你何不簡簡單單地去找他直接表明你的心意呢？」

　　Tony重重摔在椅子上。「沒那麼簡單，大傢伙。」

　　「為什麼不？就算Steve拒絕你，你至少得到了答案。如同我的弟——我的人民說的，想像中的麻煩比已理解的麻煩還麻煩。」

　　「就放棄那些然後告訴他，嗯？基督啊。」

　　Tony沉默了很長一段時間，思考著。Thor坐在桌子對邊，從容地捏起最後一個現已凝結的Bagel Bite。

　　「或許吧，」Tony終於道。「但聽著，你怎麼知道我是在說Steve？你怎麼知道我喜歡他啥的？」

　　Thor眨眨眼。

　　「你有試圖要保密嗎？」

　　Tony突然發現，他的鬍子，看起來 _氣壯山河_ 。

　　嗯，該死。

　　或許他需要開始給Thor多一點信用。

-

　　鑑於這些新啟示，Tony決計出手試試Thor「確實和Steve談他的感情」的瘋狂點子。

　　當然，這表示恰好翌晨末日博士決定賦予全紐約市雕像生命作為某個無可破譯的卑鄙計畫的部分，復仇者花了一整天東奔西走，追捕像是西蒙‧玻利瓦和愛蓮娜‧羅斯福還有那頭博林格林廣場的蠢牛。（往好處想，Tony被亞伯拉罕‧林肯揍了臉。那還頗棒。）

　　之後過了迷失在某個Fury突然迸給他們的培訓的一日，接著當晚Pepper現身，拖他去場他似乎同意提供主題演講的會議，大概在他喝醉的時候答應的。然後又耗費了整整三天，因為一旦被Pepper那美麗、看似纖弱的魔爪攫住，除非他真到Stark Industries 做些老闆事兒譬如四處晃蕩閒談、假裝專心在幾個早已在Pepper全然控制下的無聊董事會會議後，她是不會放過他的。

　　所以Tony終於設法抽空與Steve獨處的時間點，大概在他和Thor談話的一周後。這讓他有許多工夫糾結所有萬劫不復的方式。Tony整個禮拜都坐立難安，他現在焦慮到緊張性頭疼。Thor是對的：不管結果如何都會比現在這樣好。

　　Tony幾近意外地攔截到Steve。他赴健身房前順路在廚房抓瓶水時碰見了Steve，後者才剛吃完消夜。他說服Steve和他同去健身房，以想學習Steve用來拿倒霍勒斯‧格里利活體雕像的高踢／頸擊連續動作這種不完全站不住腳的藉口。

　　Steve貌似很累不過他答應了，他就是那種人，所以此時此刻只有他倆在健身房。單獨地。

　　Tony身著健身裝——背心及運動褲——Steve仍穿著便服和厚重膠底靴。他將夾克吊在門上掛勾並脫下靴子後才前來墊子上加入Tony。Tony並不為是否要脫去網球鞋操心；美國隊長和沒了裝甲的鋼鐵人徒手打鬥永不會是場公平競賽，所以有什麼好假裝的？

　　他們沒動真格——Steve太疲憊而Tony不覺得他的性衝動可以應付半小時的，嗯，應付Steve。所以Steve只是草草示範那精彩的毀滅格里利動作步驟， 而Tony重複動作直至得到要領。

　　其實還頗輕鬆的。Steve是個好老師，Tony是個好學生（當他想要的時候），且不知為啥違抗一切邏輯地，他們甚至是更好的團隊。Tony不到十分鐘就熟練了動作，他的藉口用盡。如果Tony要告白的話，他必須現在就上，因為Steve已經準備好要離開。開始了，他走向長凳。他抓起毛巾。他偷喝了口Tony的水。他在——

　　 _吻Tony的嘴唇。_

　　等等，什麼？

　　Tony想問見鬼的是怎樣，但他不用藉由在火辣得荒謬的男人開始和他親熱時抽身提問來成為公認的超級天才。

　　還有，Steve？完全不像Tony想像中的那種接吻者。他推測他會靦腆尊重徹底1940風格，然而Steve基本上是在操他的嘴。好吧，或許以初吻而言是有點太激烈，不過 _該死的_ 感覺好極了。Tony伸手纏住Steve的頭髮，向他保證Tony哪兒都不去。行動儼然奏效，因為Steve放鬆了些，近乎狂暴的吻轉為純然熱情。

　　Steve喉底發出微弱的聲音，試圖保持安靜但無法做到似的，這是Tony聽過最火熱的聲音了。Tony帶出另一隻手臂環繞勾住Steve的後頸，這次不是要向Steve保證什麼，是以便Tony像爬天殺的樹一般地攀上他。

　　Tony突然的體重拖著Steve失去平衡，他搖搖晃晃地向前一步保持他們直立。此舉導致了全身性的接觸， _好耶_ ，感謝你，終於。Steve的老二縈繞心頭好幾周，現在總算在這裡，熾熱堅硬地頂著Tony大腿。Tony無恥地向下磨蹭，以遊戲初階段而言稍過急切，不管怎樣，他已經等他媽的太久了。他有資格急切。

　　這很可能是為何Tony接下來的行動為：決定跳過前戲直搗Steve的褲檔。

　　Steve似乎不怎麼介意。他抵著Tony的嘴再度發出那美妙的聲音，並向上頂入Tony的碰觸。Tony在片刻間拉下Steve的拉鍊，將手伸入他的內褲恭喜自己高超地掌握了Steve的情況（ _完全_ 雙關意味）。多虧了Tony，Steve將要享受無數小時的肉體歡愉，不受小陰莖的顧慮阻礙，多虧了Tony。

　　天啊，Tony已然成為，唔，史上最佳男友，他們甚至還沒約過會。

　　當然，Tony的好運總是如此——一旦他這麼想，一切就會見鬼去。

　　「抱歉，」Steve突然說，喘不過氣且有些驚惶，他抽開身。「等等，停下來，抱歉。」

　　他拍掉Tony的手試著扯回褲子，臉稍稍皺了起來，Tony猜想那肯定他媽的很不舒服——他正將粗糙的牛仔布拽過他的勃起。

　　他 _巨大雄偉、抽動的勃起_ 。

　　（嗯。非常有份量、比平均大、抽動的勃起，至少。）

　　「哇啊，」Tony道，「等等，停下，」Steve無視他轉身，做了幾個準是Bruce教他的瑜珈式深呼吸。

　　他回身時臉上掛著可怕、絕望、半失常的微笑，尷尬地微微弓身想隱藏褲子裡那該死的非常醒目的帳篷，Tony現在他媽的相當困惑。

　　「等等，」Tony重覆，他還來不及說更多的話，Steve已斂起微笑再度開始道歉。

　　「我很 _抱歉_ ，」他這麼說，「但你這樣碰我我會激動而且我想——」

　　他的聲音漸弱，看起來十分痛苦。他伸出手想安撫，彷彿Tony是某種他不想要嚇跑的野生動物，但Steve才是那個一副三秒後要恐慌症發作的人。

　　「沒關係，」Tony答應，雖然他完全不知道他在答應 _什麼_ 。「我才該道歉。我進行得太快了；我應該要問。」

　　「對，」Steve不確定地緩緩道。他的嘴以Tony看了就痛的方式扭曲著。「聽著，或許我應該馬上離開。」

　　如果Tony是普通傢伙，他可能會讓Steve就這樣溜走舔舐傷口，然後這次的幾近結合會變成一件他們永不提起的尷尬事。

　　很幸運，他是Tony他媽的Stark。

　　「所以我這兒無法不注意到你有個異常優質的老二，」他道，有點太大聲。

　　那不是他本來預定要說的。他打算說些關懷體貼的屁話，接著再多道一點歉使Steve能（甲）停止驚嚇且（乙）了解自他們初次見面以來Tony就已成熟到完全是男朋友的料，而後但願能導向（丙）把他的屁股挪回來讓Tony不得體地撫摸他。但Steve的老二 _就在那兒_ ，它在過去一個月沉重地佔據了Tony的腦海，所以Tony忍不住，他只能脫口而出。Steve瞪著他，彷彿他該死的發瘋似的，然而至少那 _起了效用_ ，Steve沒試著要逃跑了。

　　「呃。什麼？」

　　「你的陰莖。你知道，下面的快樂先生？」他略微彎腰揮過Steve褲子裡的隆起。「我沒機會好好瞧瞧，我承認，然而根據初步觀察：A+。幹得好，Rogers。」

　　Steve對著他眨眼。或許雙手比讚太過火了？隨便，基於Tony得以看到的一小部分Steve老二，那絕對值得此等認同，而且無論如何Steve滿面困惑總比Steve一臉緊張愁苦好幾百萬倍，所以Tony將之視為成功。

　　「不管怎樣，」他道，在Steve再度打算做個了結前穩步前進，「我不想自以為是怎樣的，不過我認為我們有段非常美妙的時光，直到大約五分鐘前。所以你或許會想告訴我哪一步做錯了？我很抱歉進展得太快。我只是，」他含糊且不怎麼得體地對他自己半硬的老二打了個手勢，「很興奮。」

　　Steve有一秒像是要笑出來的樣子。他整肅道，「噢。不，你沒做錯什麼。我也很，嗯，興奮。我只是不想要嚇到你。」

　　「嚇到我？」

　　「你知道。」他輕輕、詭秘地低下嗓音。「 _因為我的陰莖_ 。」

　　Tony給了自己整整三秒去愚蠢地、不可思議地欣賞Steve紅著臉低下頭的方式。Tony看過這傢伙縱身跳下大樓，在外星人雷射光前毫無遲疑，但他還是無法不滿臉通紅地說出「陰莖」。真是妙極了。

　　接著他給了自己兩秒鐘以大寫字想著 **他媽的是怎樣** ，因為一切，說真的， **操他媽的是怎樣** 。

　　他繼續，道，「Steve。你他媽的在說什麼？」因為他還是完全找不出有意義地解析句子的方法。

　　「你知道，」Steve複述，滿臉痛苦。「你的——事兒。關於大陰莖。」

　　「我的事兒。關於大陰莖。」

　　「對。」Steve現在看來真的是生氣了。「那件你花了上三星期要我該死地好好知道的事。」

　　Tony必定看起來委實困惑，因為Steve嘆口氣，怒火自他身上溜逝。「聽著，我很抱歉。我不想讓你感覺不舒服，或強迫你做不想做的事，可是你直接跟我講的話會簡單很多。」

　　不幸Tony還困在：「我的 _事兒_ 。關於 _大陰莖_ 。」

　　「該死的，Tony，對！請你說說話啊？」

　　「嘿，我很抱歉。」Tony冒險向前幾步把手擱在Steve肩上。「我現在只是很困惑。大部分是因為……別誤解啥的，因為如我剛才所說，你這兒有個份外良好的配備，但它沒大成 _那樣_ 。」

　　「嗯，不。不完全是。大於平均值幾英吋，我猜。」

　　「那你為什麼認為它會嚇到我？」

　　「因為你的恐懼症。」Steve用Tony和Thor解釋電視節目的相同語調道，輪到Tony處於那個被解釋端並不是個好兆頭。「恐懼症通常都很不理性。」

　　Tony放開Steve的肩膀，蹣跚地走向遠處牆邊的長椅坐下。他覺得他像被下了藥，或是Steve被下了藥，或是整個該死的世界被下了藥。這是他有過最奇怪的對話了，那足以充分說明有多奇怪。

　　「為什麼，」Tony道，慢吞吞地，彷彿放低速度可以幫助理解似的。「為什麼你會覺得我有大老二恐懼症？」

　　Steve重重地在他身旁坐下。「不然我應該要怎麼想？你不停告訴我那些曾和你在一起的傢伙的恐怖故事，你又告訴我你那奇怪的童年大象創傷。你說你 _懼怕巨大的東西_ 。我以為你只是不好意思直接告訴我。」

　　「沒錯，」Tony道。「好吧。可是說真的，老二恐懼症？」

　　「上周你讓我看個女人喝指甲油的節目。然後我們和一堆活體雕像打了場。以前還有更奇怪的事發生。」

　　Tony頷首承認論點。「尚可接受。」

　　很長一段尷尬無比的時間，他們默默無言地坐著。

　　Steve終於打破沉默，問了那個要不是Tony忙著困惑，他會很怕被問的問題：

　　「如果你沒有恐懼症，那些又是怎麼回事？那些恐怖故事和大象還有那個，那個 _玉米筍_ 。」

　　「啊。」Tony道。「好吧。你瞧，是這樣的。幾周前，我找到我爸的原始筆記，那是關於，呃，你的。據我所知，超級士兵血清完全不應該影響你的生殖器官。」

　　「但是那為什麼須要去做——噢。」

　　「沒錯。噢。」

　　有那麼一秒Tony很害怕Steve會生氣。畢竟Tony 花了上一個月在誹謗Steve的陽具諸如此類，即使Steve當時不了解他在做什麼。很多人對此都會不高興的。

　　Steve只是爆出大笑，笑到快掉下長椅。他當然不會沮喪，他是他媽的Steve Rogers，而這就是Tony最初愛上他的原因。

　　「所以全部的目的，」Steve在喘息和笑聲間道，Tony難以不去感到可愛異常，「是你試著想讓我 _感覺好一點_ ？」

　　Tony聳聳肩，自己笑了笑。「差不多。」

　　「哇噢。你真的、真的蹩腳透了。」

　　Steve聽起來近乎欽佩，以某種奇怪的方式，Tony推測情況比他所能冀望還要好。

　　「別擔心，」Tony道。「我保證我學到教訓了。」

　　Steve低頭露出微笑，那表情在其他人臉上，Tony會稱之羞赧。

　　「我很確定你可以想出其他方法讓我感覺好些，」Steve道，要命，他真的是在羞赧。

　　Tony太過目瞪口呆以至於幾乎忘記調情回去。他回過神把手放在Steve腿部高處，性感無比地微笑道，「噢沒錯，」可是他又差點毀掉氣氛，因為他討厭犯錯，那血清事兒逼瘋了他，他沒傾向前吻Steve，他向後拉道，「我只是不了解那血清。那真的不應該影響，」此刻他至少記得暗示性地捏了捏Steve的大腿，「你的那話兒。」

　　Steve紅了臉，要麼是因為Tony的手目前在他下肢已無法稱之大腿的地方，要麼是因為他們還在談論陰莖。

　　「它沒有。」

　　「它——你這是在告訴我五英呎Steve Rogers帶著那東西在褲子裡到處晃？」

　　「五呎二，」Steve防衛地道。「還有，對。」他看來很不自在，這是每當他講到他以前樣子的反應，所以Tony終止話題只無聲地說了句，「該死——。」（因為說真的， _真該死——_ 。）

　　「你知道，」Tony道，打破驟來的緊張，「我開了張清單。上頭有我以為你……比較小的時候我們能一起做的事，沒法兒用它我真有點難過呢。」

　　Steve看起來很懷疑。「清單？我該問內容嗎？」

　　「當然。事實上，JARVIS——」

　　「順便說一下，也許我從未提過，你的房子現在在看我們這件事很讓人發毛。」

　　「——JARVIS！把 _和Steve一起做的事_ 調出來。以及Steve，你閉嘴。你會傷到他的感情，他會永遠對你惡聲惡氣而且你的洗澡水從此都會不夠熱。」

　　Thor鍛鍊時用來看烹飪互聯網的平面螢幕面板助人地亮了起來，Steve脫離Tony的手前往審視。

　　「耶穌啊，Tony，這肯定有一百項不同的事兒在上頭。」

　　「三百四十二，」Tony得意洋洋道。「看一下第274項。加上少量修改和大量好運，我打賭儘管以你下面的情況，我們還是可以成功達成。」

　　Steve走進彎腰閱讀，Tony趁此機會把他向後撲倒在運動墊上。（通常了解到Tony大概無法扳倒Steve除非Steve想要他這麼做時，他會很難堪。現在呢？一點也不。）

　　「你這讓人發毛的房子在看我們？」Steve問，即使Tony拚命想讓他閉嘴。「這兒沒監視器嗎？」

　　「噢，說得好。JARVIS，你都有跟上吧？你要確保特寫Steve那真正無與倫比、尺寸完美的——」

　　「老二，」Steve道，深情地，並吻他個昏天暗地。


End file.
